


Snow White

by NewTangerine



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTangerine/pseuds/NewTangerine
Summary: 主要是道具。灵感自童话《白雪公主》邪教慎入，毁童年预警公主×皇后老国王：炮灰格里沙·耶格尔恶毒皇后：利威尔·阿克曼白雪公主：艾伦·耶格尔前因：利威尔等Omega认为格里沙这个国王当得一点都没有尊重omega，便决定弄死他来个农民翻身做主人。然后给幼年艾伦留下了非常深的心理阴影，一个人浪子不回头地跑去马莱吉克那准备复仇计划，十三年后带着马莱先进科（情）研（趣）技（玩）术（具）回国报复正在当国王的利威尔
Kudos: 24





	Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> 主要是道具。
> 
> 灵感自童话《白雪公主》  
> 邪教慎入，毁童年预警
> 
> 公主×皇后  
> 老国王：炮灰格里沙·耶格尔  
> 恶毒皇后：利威尔·阿克曼  
> 白雪公主：艾伦·耶格尔
> 
> 前因：  
> 利威尔等Omega认为格里沙这个国王当得一点都没有尊重omega，便决定弄死他来个农民翻身做主人。然后给幼年艾伦留下了非常深的心理阴影，一个人浪子不回头地跑去马莱吉克那准备复仇计划，十三年后带着马莱先进科（情）研（趣）技（玩）术（具）回国报复正在当国王的利威尔

1.六岁伦

艾伦在黑暗中茫然地摸索着，视野所见一片如深渊般悲愁的漆黑，思维飘忽着，像灵魂出了窍，而肉体则不知所踪。他在黑色看到了隐约的血红，像一只鹿被狼咬断咽喉时喷出的血，在茂密的森林里，周围有白云树木土壤和湖泊，鸣蝉在歌唱夏日的美好，那边暗红的鹿血喷了一地。紧接着，艾伦发现自己的肉身回来了，并且沐浴在一片猩红液体中。

艾伦从噩梦中惊醒，他看了看墙上的壁钟，秒针滴滴答答地走过分针与时针，大落地窗的窗帘没拉，外面一片皎洁明亮的月光投在墙壁上，能清晰地分辨出现在是凌晨一点二十点。

他意识朦胧地走出房间找利威尔，睡衣袖子抹掉额头上的汗，脚陷在柔软的毛绒拖鞋里，走廊里除去他的脚步外寂静无声。

艾伦走到父亲格里沙的卧室，利威尔一般都和格里沙一起。他们今天举行了婚礼，但女仆们都劝他快快入睡，晚上万不可去打扰两人。而艾伦此刻显然忘了这茬，他熟练地踮起脚去够门把手，但手指还未触及，那扇门就被人从里面打开了。

利威尔赤足踩在柔软的天鹅绒地毯上，他穿着一件白绸子睡袍，衣袖里伸出一只细长骨感的胳膊，撑在把手上。他手上有红色的液体滴落，溅到地毯上，将几撮天鹅绒凝在一块。卧室里的水晶顶灯的灯光直射在利威尔身上，艾伦看到他的白袍子上也有一串暗红的色彩，利威尔灰蓝的眸子平静得像一汪水。

“你受伤了吗？”艾伦向前走了一步，他伸手去抚摸利威尔衣服上的猩红，“这是血吗？”

利威尔缓缓弯下腰，明显的锁骨从宽大衣领中露了出来，上面有一小块淡红的皮肤，那是吻痕。他轻轻地抚摸上艾伦的脸，艾伦闻到了血腥味，像厨娘在后厨杀的那只鹅迸出来的味道。利威尔将另一只手从身后拿出来，那只手里正用力握着一把匕首，指甲抵着指肉至发白，匕首上新鲜的血液正沿着刀刃锋利的线条往下落，一滴一滴坠在地毯上，被灯光照出带金粉的色彩。利威尔的喉结动了动，他干裂开口的嘴唇合上又打开：“不，我没受伤，你父亲死了，你先回房间吧。”

“是我把匕首插进他的心脏的。”

2.十九伦

这是一场舞会。

利威尔坐在自己的王位上，细长的两条腿交叠着。他穿着威严的宫廷服装，像一只懒倦的狐狸，侧着身子，胳膊肘抵在那镀金扶手上。他的皮肤在灯光的照耀下越发白皙，透着一股清透的寡白，睫毛懒怠地下垂，阴影遮住一小部分灰蓝眼瞳。小小的光环在瞳仁里打转，眸子上覆了一层水润。

舞池里的omega和beta在欢乐地跳交际舞，裙裾翻飞间，没有人注意到利威尔脸颊上莫名其妙的红晕和紧紧咬住的嘴唇，以及身下传来的、又被音乐覆盖住的嗡嗡声。他必须忍着，将难耐的呻吟和泪珠按回心底，宽大厚实的袍子遮住他下身的异常，也阻隔了自身的热量，他用大腿互相摩擦着，穴口艰难地吞着那根过于粗大的假阳具。此时皮质座椅上已经全是他分泌的液体，黏黏糊糊的触感让他更加难受。利威尔托着腮的那只手感到了脸上不正常的热度，他深呼吸了一口，眨了眨眼，将几滴泪分散到睫毛上。

突然，体内那根带着凸点的粗大东西骤然加快振动频率，利威尔猛地夹紧双腿，死咬住嘴唇，硬生生将呻吟堵了回去。那根按摩棒将他的G点折磨得敏感至极，也许再过一会，或许只要十几秒，他就会在众目睽睽之下高潮射精，甚至是潮吹。

利威尔看向舞池中那个正在与雷伊斯家千金跳舞的青年，他长得颇为帅气，眉眼中带英气，金发碧眼的希斯特利亚扶着他肩，在舞池中央转圈。红色大裙摆翻飞，褶子堆挤成花，艾伦专心致志地走着舞步，手扶着希斯特利亚盈盈一握的腰，金眸里单纯无害。

艾伦的视线从他女舞伴希斯托利亚身上挪开，无害的眼神转换成刀刃，扫视了一番利威尔带着情欲的脸，他抿住的嘴角往上斜了斜，一丝阴暗从眼瞳里闪过。这时，即将高潮的利威尔感觉到体内的东西停止了振动，难以忍受的骚痒从最里面传了出来，利威尔捂着嘴大口地喘着粗气，他夹紧按摩棒，难耐地微微动了动腰，停止工作的按摩棒硬邦邦的戳着他的肠壁，更多的液体溢出来，将他裤子濡湿，像尿了裤子。肠道内的瘙痒丝毫没有缓解的势头，他缩紧了甬道，用力吸住那根东西。这简直跟发情期一样难熬。

苦苦煎熬中，四面的音乐停了下来。利威尔抬起头，眼睛里委屈的水雾几乎下一秒就要溢出来。他看到艾伦将手递给他，那双磨出厚茧的手伸到他身前，艾伦屈膝蹲下，抬头望着利威尔：“跳舞吗？”

“我……唔！”那根振动棒在瞬间以高频振动狠狠欺压了一下他的敏感点，几乎让利威尔秒射出来。他明白，艾伦另一只握紧了的手里有能操控他的东西。

艾伦似乎很失望：“不想跳吗？”他那只手去抚摸利威尔下垂的手，那只属于omega的细嫩白皙的手，利威尔躲了一下，在触碰到艾伦的一瞬间，他眼泪下来了。

舞会上所有人都在注视着他们，利威尔向人群望去，那些戴着钻石与珍珠的女士，以及穿着皮鞋与礼帽的先生，似乎都在用一种不怀好意的眼神看着自己，利威尔知道这些都是自己被情欲冲昏了的大脑随意补充的画面。他平息一下自己的气息，强装淡定地将手搭在艾伦伸过来的那只上，他的双腿颤悠着，臀部紧紧并在一起夹着那根东西。

艾伦一把将他拉过来，乐队重新开始演奏，音乐与人群如潮水般包围住他。这让他回忆起他与格里沙结婚那夜，人们也是在这样跳舞，他被刺杀对象搂住腰，格里沙在他耳边低语，热气将他敏感的耳朵弄得很痒，但他忍了下来，摆出一副自己都厌恶的媚态，用柔软的语气去和格里沙调情。

晚上他按照早就设计好的行动方案，在格里沙亲吻他锁骨时用藏在枕头底下的匕首一刀了结了他，而外面的法兰他们也顺利地反叛。而格里沙那幼小的儿子——艾伦，选择去国外找他的哥哥吉克，一切都似乎无比的顺心。格里沙生前将omega的权益一降再降，作为弱者一方的omega无可奈何采取了美人计。

“你在想什么呢？”艾伦低头轻笑，“怎么，不舒服？是那东西不能好好伺候你的骚穴了吗？”

利威尔呼出一口气，他颤颤地挪动脚步，腰以下的部位都是软的，除了他那根几乎毫无用处的阴茎。穴里头的骚痒劲挥之不去，呼吸无法平稳，甬道内的液体和口腔里的唾液分泌得越来越多，他体内的omega本能在渴望被好好侵犯一顿。

“你应该庆幸这次舞会上除了我以为都是omega和beta，否则以你目前淫荡的信息素来看，所有alpha都会被你所吸引，然后粗暴地操进你的屁股，用肮脏的舌头舔舐你的身体，拿绳子结结实实地捆住你，还要去吸你的乳头，最后总会有一个捅进你的生殖腔——谁管你是不是王……”艾伦咬住他的耳朵。

脚上的痛感提醒了他，艾伦看到利威尔一只穿着精致皮靴的脚误踩到了他的脚上，利威尔布满红晕的脸上带了一丝慌乱，他整个人都在发抖，眼泪顺着脸颊流淌。

高频的振动瞬间刺激着他的敏感点，腰肢颤动着，双腿紧紧并拢着，利威尔双手猛地抓紧了艾伦，柔软的身体僵硬成一块板，后穴分泌出大股大股的液体，前头也射了精。

“爽吗，利威尔，”他充满侵略性的金色眼瞳居高临下地看着他，“这种感觉有比得上当年你杀我父亲时的痛快吗？”

他停下了步伐，拦腰抱住他，打了个横抱就往外走。“艾伦，你疯了？！”利威尔挣扎着，一只手揪住他的领子，另一只手去捶他的胸口，高潮后的身体格外虚弱，他的推搡对艾伦而言有如小猫抓挠，“放开我！”艾伦托着他臀部的那只手感到了湿布的触感：“你都湿这样了？”

艾伦不顾舞会上同伴们询问，直接找了间屋子就把利威尔往里摔。利威尔摔在地上，强撑着坐起来。艾伦蹲下去用一把匕首割开他的裤子，将他双腿一掰，从里面拽出还在振动的东西，一把解开自己的皮带，掏出硬邦邦的老二就往里面挤。利威尔呻吟着，他想要往后躲去，逃避这带着侮辱意味的性爱。腰被艾伦双手固定住，阴茎用里生殖腔口撞去。滚烫的阴茎刺激着利威尔的性神经，他开始用不堪入耳的屎尿屁词汇谩骂对方，而艾伦还给的是新一轮更加猛烈的顶撞。

“你他妈、混蛋……别动、别碰那里……放开我，呜，”利威尔挣扎着，他感到自己的生殖腔正在一点一点地被撞开，艾伦正在他不断痉挛的肠道内成结，“我他妈、会……会怀孕的……！” 快感压过生殖腔被打开的疼痛，他涕泪湿了一脸。

“认识这把东西吗？”艾伦将匕首抵在利威尔的胸上，“当年你就是这样扎进我爸身体的吧。”

这个房间弥漫着一股葡萄酒和奶酪的气息，利威尔头靠在冰冷的地面上，他看到左边有一瓶滚落的红酒，玻璃瓶子碎了，精美的标签被鲜红的液体沾染。红酒液在地上如蛇一般滑动，流到利威尔耳边，他就像被人砸破了后脑勺。

“是啊，”利威尔咬着嘴唇，一只手握住那把刀刃，手上的皮肤被刀锋刺破，鲜血淋漓，“你可以现在就杀了我。”他用大拇指摩擦着刀尖，眼睛里那点情欲消失了，只是盈满了泪。

艾伦一言不发，直勾勾地盯着他通红的脸。“你才是到底在想什么呢，”利威尔握紧刀锋，“嗯？你不想为你父亲报仇？还是童年时我对你太仁慈，让你到现在都保存着一段与我的美好回忆？”艾伦用亲吻来堵住他咄咄逼人的双唇，那把匕首被他扔去一边，砸砸地上发出一声金属的声音。

艾伦插进他的生殖腔，细嫩温暖的宫口紧紧包围着他的龟头，液体源源不断地分泌着，地上已经洇湿了一片。“……艾伦，不、不可以，我警告你——”利威尔发出隐忍的喘息，他的生殖腔被注射进满满的精液，那是属于alpha的、一发即中的生命的种子。

“妈的，真是抱歉了，你以后就怀上我的孩子吧。”艾伦使劲拍了拍利威尔柔软的臀部。

END


End file.
